


Sugar

by Hazel_Inle



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hux is stressed, Kylo Ren is a pr!ck, M/M, Mitaka is sweet, Sweet things, and Phasma is the informer, tea and coffee, work overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Inle/pseuds/Hazel_Inle
Summary: Hux is tired of having to pick up the slack of a ship full of lazy officers. Just when he reaches his breaking point, a certain Lieutenant arrives with sugar, a little love, and a little sympathy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jakathine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/gifts).



> Jakathine I know you've been having problems with group projects and the lack of consideration going on. so here is a little something to make you feel better :D

Hux rubbed his temples as he stared down at his datapad, reading yet another report that seemed to be followed by an endless stream of “to do’s.” The work was tiresome and _endless_. People slacked on their jobs, reports were half done, and surveys were only done through _bare minimum_ effort. That meant he had to pick up the carelessness. It seemed they had grown lazy in his absence on _Starkiller Base_.

These were the moments where he just wanted to unleash the power of Starkiller a little early on the Hosnian System, after flinging every single lazy officer, technician, and trooper onto its surface.

A chime came to the door, and Hux clenched his fists on his forehead, taking a steadying breath.

“Yes,” he responded to the cheery bell that was a foil to his own dark mood.

Captain Phasma entered, removing her helmet as she approached his desk.

“There better be a fire in a hangar, Phasma, for you to be here while I am working overtime,” Hux hissed once she finished her salute.

“Indeed, sir,” she replied. “There is. In hangar 12. Lord Ren seems to have crash landed his shuttle there and just…well, _left it_ there.”

Hux felt his headache turn into a migraine.

“Do I wish to ask _how_ you came about this information?”

“I was making my rounds there, Sir.”

Hux grunted and slid a hand over his tired face.

“No one was hurt or killed?”

“Luckily, Sir. But I figure that doesn’t give Lord Ren leeway for his carelessness?” she asked the question as though she expected the words to come from Hux himself. He was sure he had said them before. He nodded and waved a hand in dismissal.

“I’ll take care of it…” he murmured, feeling his resolve die a little as he said the words.

_So much work…_

When she left, he was alone in the silence of his office once more. The silence proved to be as irksome as the presence of others, as of it allowed his bored mind to wander to fantasies more ridiculous than the last. Perhaps he could retire after the Hosnian System’s destruction to the beaches of Naboo, and bury himself in sand every day to ward off Kylo Ren to spite him (should the force user ever claim the _entire planet_ as the consecration of Vader’s love, and thus try and remove Hux from its tropical surface).

Just as he was imagining dropping the Knight off on Tatooine and then _leaving_ him there for good, who should burst through the door of his office than the pretentious prick himself.

“I require a new ship,” the needlessly masked force user demanded. Hux couldn’t help his sarcasm.

“So I’ve heard, based off the fire reported in Hangar 12.”

“I need a new ship,” Kylo Ren repeated. Hux again feigned disinterest.

“Do you though? You haven’t been given another assignment. You just returned back from this one.”

“It takes _time_ to build a ship of that caliber, General Hux.”

“If it’s such an inconvenience, then why did you _wreck it_ , hm?”

“Ask that question to the Resistance. I need-“

“Yes, _yes_ , you need a new ship!” Hux snapped. “And tell me, did you bother to fill out a BSD!?”

“A _what?”_

 _“A Basic Source Data Report, Ren!”_ Hux stood abruptly, his eyes blazing a stormy turquoise, the color of a roaring ocean in turmoil. “You failed to file one for the past four missions, and I am _not_ going to do it for you, contrary to belief!”

“You already do half the unneeded work on this ship-“

“Yes, so why not do _yours too!?”_ Hux rounded his desk and punched the door’s controls, opening the entryway with a whoosh.

“Out!” he ordered.

“But I need-”

“ _GET ME THOSE BASIC SOURCE DATA REPORTS, INCLUDING THIS MISSION’S, AND I’LL GET YOU YOUR DAMNED SHIP, BUT GET OUT OF MY OFFICE THIS INSTANT!”_

Lord Ren left.

Hux was thrown back into the silence, though his anger didn’t abate. Rather, it ticked more and more ferociously as the seconds passed by, the feeling of control slipping from his grasp. Anger was good every once in a while, but only so that it was a controlled fuel, like a rocket. But also like a rocket, the pressure and chemistry must be perfected and in control. His mood at the moment…was _neither_.

A chime came from the door.

“ _WHAT IS IT!? FOR KRIFF’S_ SAKE _WHAT NOW!?”_

The door opened and a nervous subordinate entered with a tray of tea and caf with all the possible additives on the side.

“Lieutenant Mitaka?” Hux sputtered out dubiously.

“Sir.” The lieutenant nodded as a salute (as of his hands were full) and set the tray on a side table that was against the wall, where Hux kept his keepsakes and paperweights.

“What are…what is this?” Hux asked, genuinely confused.

“Something to help with the load, Sir,” Mitaka replied in a calm voice, not at all disturbed by Hux’s light switch emotions. He pointed to the corresponding containers as he named them. 

“Arkanan black tea and Caf from Lothal, your favorites, and both are kept warm by self-warming kettles, unless you wish to have iced drinks, which is why I have the chilled glass and ice supplied. I have white and brown sugar, cream, nut-milk in case of lactose, ten shots worth of expresso, and Correlian brandy as a possible dilute if that is your preference.”

“How…do you know Arkanan black tea, Lothalan Caf and Correllian Brandy are my favorites?”

“It’s what the bartender at the Officer’s lounge told me you get when I asked him, Sir,” Mitaka replied, turning to face his superior. “But he tells me you never ask for a combination twice, so I brought everything you have used in the past.”

Hux stared at that sweet face that showed pride in his actions, but a twinge nervousness for a reaction. He was so…so…

“Thank you, Lieutenant. Er…I admit work has been… _trying_ these past few hours…”

“It would try anyone’s patience, especially if they are 6 hours into overtime.”

_6 hours? Has it really been that long…?_

“How would you like it, Sir?”

Hux jerked back into the present.

“Er, surprise me. How would you have it?”

Mitaka blinked in astonishment, but recovered, turning back to the tray. He messed with the ingredients for a moment before offering a steaming cup to Hux. He took it and looked down into the contents. A rich dark chocolaty color, there was at least cream or nut-milk in it. However, it betrayed nothing else except the tell-tale smell of caf and an expresso shot.

Taking a tentative sip, he nearly dropped the cup in shock.

The sweet burn was unlike anything he had ever tasted, the Corellian brandy shining in the caf but not so much so that it was overpowering. The sweetness that came before the burn was from brown sugar, and the nut-milk smoothed the entire concoction together. A fire bolt of energy filled the gap that he was lacking and he felt the prickle of tears tease at the corners of his eyes in an aching relief.

“That is extraordinary…” he breathed out, gladly taking another sip.

“It’s how I normally take it when I want to relax but still keep awake,” Mitaka revealed, a smile coming to his mouth with ease at the obvious enjoyment that Hux was having with his newly discovered favorite drink.

“It reminds me of a Brown sugar brandy caf cake,” Hux said thoughtfully. “Except the alcohol wasn’t fully cooked through…”

Mitaka laughed, which surprised Hux, though still delighted.

“It actually was my sister, Tamina’s, fault, Sir,” Mitaka chuckled. “She wanted to celebrate my graduation by showing off her cooking skills at the dinner party, but she never was much of a baker. It’s a bit nostalgic for me, I admit.”

Hux reeled at the personal information that he was sharing, and felt a thirst for more than just the drink in his hand.

“Older or younger sister?” Hux inquired.

“Older, Sir. I am the youngest of five. And the only boy.”

“And she is…?”

“Five years my senior.”

Hux hummed and swallowed another mouthful of the perfect chemistry that was his brew.

“Thank her for me.” He requested. “Otherwise you never would have been able to share this…”

A pause.

“Why the nut-milk?” Hux asked, wondering if _Mitaka_ was lactose intolerant.

“Creamer has a tendency to be too strong in this, Sir,” Mitaka replied with ease. “Personal preference of mine.”

“Well planned, Mitaka…” he commended, before glancing back at his work with a sigh. Mitaka eyed the pile as well.

“Is there any work I can do for you, Sir?” he offered. “My shift is over, but I have no other engagements for the rest of the evening.”

Hux pondered over the possibility for a moment, mulling over the selfish impulse to pan some of his load off onto his subordinate. He realized, however, it’s not panning when Mitaka offered to do so himself. Hux nodded and gave Mitaka his work datapad.

“Transfer any files you think you can take on to your own pad’s frequency. Unfortunately, all of this has to be done before first shift.”

Mitaka perused the contents for a few minutes in silence, before handing the device back.

“Not to worry, Sir. I am confident this will all turn well in the end.”

The brightness in Mitaka made Hux want to embrace him tightly, maybe even twirl him a little in the office as he would a lover. But he refrained, simply deciding to show his gratitude.

“This is well thought of you to do this for me…”

“I’m happy to, Sir.” Mitaka replied simply, though his expression seemed bordering on adoration and supreme exaltation to Hux himself.

Just as Hux was about to ponder this, Mitaka nodded towards the door. “Am I dismissed, Sir?”

“Before you go, pass me the sugar.” Hux said impulsively, an idea coming to his head. Mitaka cocked a brow but snatched the silver container of the sweet brown crystals and approached the desk. He offered it to Hux, who shook his head gently.

“That’s not what I meant, Lieutenant.”

“Sir? Did you want th- _unmph_!”

Mitaka was interrupted by a hand grabbing the front of his uniform and pulling him in to meet a pair of lips he had only dreamed of in the most secretive recesses of his mind. They shared the flavors of each other, lacing the tint of caf, sugar, and brandy together between them like a symphony of sweet ambrosia. Hux feared he would crave it far too much, so he retreated before either man could get carried away.

Mitaka was flushed when Hux opened his eyes, the hazel brown eyes large with innocence and surprise, though not at all offended. They traded a secret little smile full of promises before the lower ranked man left the room.

With a new vigor and energy, Hux returned to his task of cleaning up after his staff. However, what surprised him was that after 10 files, his folder of “to do’s” was empty.

_I don’t understand…there were over 50 here before…_

Hux took another sip of his caf and remembered Mitaka.

_He didn’t say how many he took…that means…_

Hux dropped his cup of caf onto the floor, where it shattered and spilled the rest of his drink in a small puddle. His datapad was similarly dropped, though it landed on the much safer surface that was his desk.

Holding his face in his hands and leaning against the desk with a sagginess of his limbs that betrayed his absolute liberation, Hux wept for the first time in his office.

* * *

 

**_ Epilogue _ **

 

Mitaka woke up at his console the next morning, shocked to find that he never made it back to his quarters. His neck and back ached from leaning over the surface awkwardly. He had finished everything and sent it off to the corresponding departments, before deciding to rest his eyes for a bit. Obviously that turned into a full blown knock out. Luckily, the bridge was deserted.

He looked down to see steamy cup of tea on the corner of his console, and a paper note pinned underneath. Taking the cup, he smelled the rich Arkanis cloves mixed with the warm water, and took a drink, instantly filled with the taste of cream, sugar, and… _honey?_

_Honey is such a rare commodity…how…?_

He took up the note and read.

_“My mother’s special brew: Arkanis black tea, white sugar, honey, milk, and cream. She used to make it every time I needed a break from my studies. Take the day off. Sleep, rest. A substitute has already been called. Thank you. –Gen. Hux”_

Mitaka smiled and took his time cleaning his workstation up, drinking the tea as he did so. He felt a strange warmth flow though him that had nothing to do with the tea he was given. When it was finished, he gave the cup to a cleaning droid on his way out, keeping the note in his pocket for safekeeping. He was filled with the fluttering of gratitude, and flushed at the memory of the night before, remembering the kiss and the insinuation of _himself_ being sweet as sugar.

Keying in the combination for his quarters, he entered into the dark room with a sigh of relief. That changed to gasp when a pair of arms slid around his middle from behind in the darkness. The smell of recently showered skin and hair, added with the press of familiar lips to the back of his neck made him relax and fall back into those arms readily.

“Phel…” Hux murmured between kisses. Mitaka gave a shuddering breath as Hux’s hands removed his belt and jacket, steering their tired bodies to the bed.

“Pass me the sugar, Phel…” Hux teased.

Mitaka snorted out a small laugh, but turned his head and did so. _Properly_ and _readily,_ this time.


End file.
